A FAIR time at Hogwarts
by DylanSmurfLegolas
Summary: Me and my crazy, messed up friends at Hogwarts. We all transfer from Minnesota and chaos follows our every footstep. Only my second Fanfic so be nice.
1. Meet the Americans

I was floating...flying. Over a castle? A mansion maybe? I don't know. But it looked familiar, like I should know what it is. What ever. I was about to land when..."DYLAN! GET YOUR SKINNY BUT OUT OF BED!" uhhhg. Holly. She's my best friend, but I hate it when she wakes me up. "Hollyyyyyy go awaaaaaaaay" i opened my eyes just a crack, to see my best friend staring at me. smirking. I hate it when people smirk at me.

"Fine, I'll just leave your lazy ass in Minnesota. And I'll go to Hogwarts by my self!" she shouted at me. "I'M UP" i screamed running to my closet. I threw on some dark wash skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder black shirt with mickey mouse on it. It's my favorite t-shirt, and I had a feeling I'd want something comfortable for the trip.

Then I grabbed my makeup bag off the counter. Rushing through my makeup I heard my friend pacing, which means that I probably have two minuets in counting until she explodes. I wet my hair down and scrunched it up. Checking my self over in the mirror, I nodded. I look o.k. My hair was even curlier than usual today, and my brown eyeliner looked better than it usually does, making my green eyes brighter.

" ARE YOU DONE IN THERE? OR DO I HAVE TO COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT BY THE HAIR?" She was excited, i can tell. " Calm down, geez! There's a two year old asleep in the room across the hall! Shut your pie hole!" I whisper shouted. If we woke Cassidy up again, we would be toast.

She shut up after that. I grabbed some socks and threw them on, then jammed my feet into my favorite DC hightops. "now where on gods green earth did I put my suitcase?" i mumble to myself. Holly rolled her eyes " Are you a witch or what Dylan?" I grab my wand "accio suitcase?" I say it almost as if I'm asking a question. without fail, in flew my giant blue suitcase. I tried to pick it up, but my arms screamed in protest at the attempt. I pointed my wand at my giant blue brick of a suitcase, "reducto" I say. the suitcase shrunk until it was small enough to fit in my pocket. picking it off the ground I grab my brown leather jacket and head out to my school.

I had been so preoccupied with getting ready, I didn't see how nice Holly looked today. Her usual straight hair, which usually went down to the middle of her back, was curled so it was just below her shoulders. She had a more natural look than I did, just some foundation, mascara, and a hint of blue eyeshadow.

Looking at her short hair made me realize how much I need a hair cut. My hair fell down to the middle of my back when it was straight, and when it was curly is was just a tad bit further down than my shoulders. I was proud of how long my hair was, the dark red curls I had been growing out since pre-school. Hannah and I stepped out of the car to see our friends Laine and Rose, impatiently waiting for our arrival.

Laine has chocolate brown,wavy, hair that falls to her shoulders. Her brown eyes are so much different from Rose's light blue ones. Rose is basically the exact opposite of Laine when it comes to looks, with her completely straight blonde hair, to her favorite type of art. These three girls are three of the six of my best friends in the world. I love them all like sisters. But thats exactly what we are, a sisterhood of teen witches. And thats right, we're going to Hogwarts.

Laine and Rose were sitting on the steps of our school with our favorite teacher, Mrs. Hofman-Dachalette (Mrs. HD For short). Having and in depth conversation about the muggle book we were all reading at the moment. " But Frodo is a complete idiot! Why in the name of Merlin's baggy gym shorts would Gandalf let HIM take the ring?" Laine was arguing. "Because you silly goose, Frodo is a good man! Or hobbit, or whatever he is..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on myself and Holly. "There you two are! We've been waiting for ages you turkeys! Now get on the plain before it decides to go get Kendra! You know how those kids would react to her if you guys weren't there! So get going!" she shooed us onto the plain. We barley had enough time to get on the plain before it took off. Stumbling to our seats, I curled up in my chair and passed out. I don't think That they would leave me on the plain and go to hogwarts without me...at least I hope they wouldn't.


	2. Sorting

**OK this is my second chapter! Hoping to get more reviews! Going to have the third chapter up soon! And I don't own anything, sadly enough :(**

"D wake up" I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. "What do you want?" I mumble into the seat arm. "Well if you don't want to go to Hogwarts..." I jump up. Liane is laughing like a crazy. I glare at her, "stop laughing at me! You're just as excited as I am! So I'd stop laughing Twitch!" She shuts up immediately at the use of her nickname. "I thought we agreed that you guys wouldn't call me that anymore!" she whines; now it's my turn to laugh. "I'm running on no sleep, I have no filter! You can not hold me responsible for the words that come out of my mouth!"

We all look around and burst out laughing. "Ok Smurf, lets get this show on the road!" Holly says to me. Yes Smurf is my nickname, given to me because of my height. I am a full five feet! AND PROUD DAMN IT! " Hogwarts, Hogwarts hoggy warty Hogwarts..." I start. Immediately they catch on "TEACH US SOMETHING PLEAASSEEEE" We can't finish the rest of the song because we're laughing so hard.

"LADIES" we hear a commanding voice say. We turn to see a tall, thin, older lady with dark eyes and small glasses. Wearing black and green robes. Huh, no one wears robes anymore! At least not in America. "Ladies, I am Professor Mcgonagall, I'm head of Gryffindor House. You will be sorted into your houses after the first years have gone. I hope to have at east one of you in Gryffindor. Now if you would please follow me, thank you"

We followed her into the castle, which looked like the kind of place my mom would drag me to on a vacation. And I loved every second of it. This is the kind of place I could spend the rest of my life in. "um professor?" I hear Rose say quietly "why yes dear?" Mcgonagall says back in a kind voice. " Mrs. HD said that the school would provide us with robes and everything else we need." a twinkle lit up the elder lady's eyes. "Very observant one you are my dear. When you are sorted the house elves will bring them up to your room"

We all gasp, around the same time of the muggle civil war, we American wizards had our own. No one in America owns a house elf unless that house elf is paid at least minimum wage. "isn't that illegal? You can't have house elves!" Liane all but screamed at the professor. She smiled and looked at us "Ladies there is no reason to be angry, all of our house elves are paid, and chose to work here themselves. The law states that you can't have a house elf as a slave. Plus, that's only an American rule" she just continued walking.

We came to the end of a hallway with doors as big as the plane we came in on. "If you would please wait here ladies" Mcgonagall said with a bow of her head she turned abruptly and walked through the doors. It felt like we waited for ages and ages for Mcgonagall to come and get us. Randomly, we would hear bursts of applause come from behind the doors. "God why can't they hurry up!" I exclaimed, absolutely fed up with waiting.

Holly came up and gave me a hug, "calm down wifey, don't hurt yourself" Now, Holly and I aren't really married, but we call each other wife because we can. I frowned; she really doesn't think that I can calm down at a time like this does she? "Fine, I'll try to calm down." I grumble. They all laugh at my grumpy-ness. When the giant doors swing open. "Ladies if you would please come in." I heard an elderly voice say.

We all walk in to hundreds of kids starring at us. I look back and see Rose blushing like there's no tomorrow, Liane trying to get her to calm down and Holly smiling like a crazy person. Me? I linked my arm with Liane's and Holly's, Liane grabbed Rose's arm and we marched down to the front table together.

"Now, your attention please. These four young ladies are transfer students from a school called FAIR. In Minnesota, America, These exceptional young ladies were top of their class. They are going to be going to school here for the remainder of the year, and if they chose so, the rest of their school years," a couple of wolf whistles were let out, making us all blush. Except for Holly of course, she just glared in the direction of the ass hole. " Moving on, we are going to sort these girls into their houses. Let's get started!" I was beginning to like this guy. He kind of reminded me of Mrs. HD, kind, but kind of out of it.

" McAllister, Rose!" We heard, Rose stepped up quietly, Mcgonagall put a ratty, old hat on her head

*Hat's thoughts in **bold** Rose's thoughts in _italics_

**Why hello my dear**

_Uh hi?_

**I've been waiting for you to come here; I know just where to put you. **

_Yay?_

"**Ravenclaw!"**

And the whole hall burst out in applause. Rose blushed a little bit more, and hurried off to a table with purple and black banners around it. Then Mcgonagall shouted out "Brooks, Liane!" Liane scrambled up the stone steps with her head held high.

*Same thing as before

**AAAh Liane**

_What the hell?_

**Well aren't you the evil genius**

_I don't know if I should be flattered or offended _

**You would do well in Slytherin**

_I don't think so_

**Maybe your more of a Ravenclaw, of course genius is a part of evil genius**

_Now you're talking_

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

The hat shouts, another roaring applause fills the great hall. "Reid, Holly!" Mcgonagall calls out, I give Holly's hand a slight squeeze before she walks up the steps.

*Same as before

**Well, well, well, a good heart, a loyal friend, not too dull either... **

_Watch it pal_

**A bit of a sharp tongue, but where to put you**

_I just want to be with my friends_

**Ravenclaw is not the place for you...**

_What?_

**Better be...**

"**GRYFFINDOR**!"

I looked at her in shock, so far, every one had been put in Ravenclaw. What would happen to me? Would I go somewhere else? Would I be with Holly in Gryffindor? Or with Liane and Rose in Ravenclaw? I was almost visibly shaking. "Lynch, Dylan!" I make my way up to the stool.

*You know the drill

**Aaaah, Ms. Lynch **

_Is this going to take long?_

***Chuckles* a wee bit impatient are we?**

_No I'm perfectly fine_

**Sure your are my dear**

_No! I just said that I'm NOT_

**Ha stubborn as well...you would do well in Slytherin...**

_NO your are going to put me with my friends. I can't leave them, they need me._

**You stood up to me. No one in my many year has done that. Your a very brave girl. With a good heart...I know just what to do with you my dear**

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

The whole room burst into applause, the Gryffindor table whooping and hollering. Some people were even banging on the tables. I made my way over to Holly and sat down. This is going to be one interesting year.


	3. What a great way to make friends

Dinner was amazing, better than the spaghetti I'm used to at my house. I filled my plate, and dug in, so did Holly. We both barely said a word, we were too busy eating. When I looked up to see three gingers, a boy with black hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair staring at us with smirks on their faces. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate it when people smirk at me?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I say to them. The girl with bushy hair looked at me in shock, the boy with the black hair along with one of the gingers, stared at me with open mouths. But the other two gingers' smirks got bigger. "Well I would take a picture, but the real thing is so much better." said one of the gingers. They were obviously twins. They had some differences, but they weren't very visible.

Holly was about to make, what would probably be a mean, yet hilarious comment, when he said "Just kidding love. My names Gorge. This is my twin Fred," well I was right about them being twins. "Right here is our little brother Ron, next to him is Hermione, and right here is Harry Potter." he said pointing at each of them in turn. "Oh yeah! I thought you looked familiar! I did a paper on how you shouldn't be alive in 4th grade! I got a C+" She grumbled out that last part.

Harry blushed slightly, looking embarrassed. "Cat leave the poor boy alone! Your almost as mean to him as you are sweet nuts!" There! That aught to do it! Holly looked offended, "I could never be that cruel to another person! Sweet nuts would be so upset!" we burst out laughing. The other kids looked so confused I almost felt bad for them. " You know me better than that smurf!" I shot her a quick glare.

"Wait, wait, wait. So your name is Smurf and your name is Cat?" Harry asked. Holly and I laughed even harder. "No! My nickname is Smurf, and her nickname is Cat. Our friend Rose's nickname is Books and Liane's is Twitch. Don't ask why though, it's such a long story we wouldn't have enough time to tell you!" The twins laughed along with us this time, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione still looked a little confused.

All of a sudden Ron blurted out, rather rudely "Your accents are so weird!" I burst out laughing, but Holly looked kind of pissed "Look who's talking! I could be talking in a straight up Minnesotan accent!" Fred, I'm pretty sure that's his name...or maybe he's Gorge? Any way, he asked "Could you do that for us?" I laughed and nodded "OOH FOR CUUUTE!" I said in my thickest Minnesota accent, they looked at us like we were crazy. " Oh Dylan! I think you might have scared them a little, ya" Holly said in her Minnesotan accent. "Oh ya, maybe your right Holly!" We burst out laughing again.

"Ok. That was bloody awesome!" Ron said. Gorge, I think he's the one that asked me, "Why do they call you smurf?" I rolled my eyes at Holly "Because, I'm exactly five feet tall, and if it's at least sixty degrees or less outside I start turning blue. I can't help it that I can't handle the cold! But it is kind of ironic that that happens but I live in Minnesota," Holly and I looked at each other, smiled and said "MORE LIKE MINNE-SNOW-DA!" then started laughing again. They looked at us like we were crazy.

"Holly I think we're scaring off the nice people." I whispered loudly so they would hear. "I think so too" Holly said with a smile. This is what we call the crazy test, if these people can handle us when we're purposefully being insane, then they're good friends. Our muggle friend came up with this; of course Sofia called it the bitch test.

"No! We're just not used to you yet. Your strange, but I think you'll fit in nicely" Hermione said. We have one official friend. "I don't know Hermione, these girls kind of scare me..." Holly smiled darkly at him "good" she said, then every one started laughing at Ron's terrified face.

"Any one who can make my brother look like that is okay in my book!" Gorge said, cracking up. " By the way, how old are the two of you?" Harry asked. "I'm fourteen, but I'm turning fifteen in April." I said Holly stuck her tongue out at me saying, "I all ready turned fifteen." I glared at her and she smirked at me.

"Cool, so you'll be in our year," Hermione stated "It'll be nice to have some girl friends in my year." I smiled at her; I think she's going to be fun to hang out with. Then the food disappeared, like it apperated away. I was heartbroken. All that delicious food, gone, it made me want to cry! "Wifey, don't worry. The food will be back tomorrow morning!" I laughed at her, while Fred and Gorge looked confused. "What do you mean by..." "Don't ask." Holly and I say at the same time. We all laugh, ugh. I guess that I have to stand up now.

"You two can follow me to the girls dormitories, the Gryffindor commons room is one of my favorite places in the world. You too probably have your own room because all the others are full." Hermione began to babble about random facts about the Gryffindor common room, and Hogwarts, and everything else on the face of the planet. I groaned, Hermione the Human Dictionary just wouldn't shut up! I looked at Holly we both rolled our eyes and followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

We were walking out of the room when a boy with platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes stopped us. "Well hello ladies, I know a great broom closet with our names on it." then he winked at me, like hell I would say yes to this jerk. I was about to tell him off when Gorge came up behind me, "Bugger off Malfoy. Leave the girls alone before I knock your head off." Malfoy, being the dumb ass that he is, smirked at me. You don't smirk at me after you've pissed me off. You just don't do it. I laughed at his stupidity, and before he could even look my way, I punched him straight in the nose. I felt a satisfying crack as my fist broke his nose.

"Come near me, or my friends, ever again, and I'll make you wish you were never born. Stay the hell away from me." and with that I walked out of the room. Holly right by my side. I didn't look back, but if i did, I would have seen every one (except Malfoy, he was rolling on the floor in pain) with their jaws on the floor in sock and awe. What a great way to make new friends.

"THAT WAS BLODDY AMAZING!" Fred shouted at me. Gorge came up to me and gave me a high five. "That was bloody brilliant Dylan. This is even better than when Hermione slapped him." I looked at Hermione quizzically, "You're going to have to tell me that story sometime." Ron still had his jaw on the floor; I looked at him, tilted my head, and said "Your going to catch flies like that."

Ron's ears turned bright red. I laughed at him. "No need to be a jerk," he mumbled. I was stunned I forgot to tell them about me and my friends rule, "I'm sorry I should really explain that to you. See me and my friends tease each other a lot. If I didn't think of you as a friend i would either punch you, or ignore you. Sorry if i come off as a jerk. If you don't want me to tease you just tell me not to and I wont" Ron smiled, "s'okay, these two gits make fun of me enough, I know they don't mean it either." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Aaaaand heeeere we are!" Gorge said, like an announcer selling a car. I smiled at him. I was beginning to like this guy. "All I see are some paintings." I said obviously I knew the entrance was one of the paintings...but I could tell he really wanted to sow me himself. "Aaah little lady, don't judge on what you see."

"Hello you lot, having fun playing tour guides are you?" a portrait of a fat lady said, I imagined that she's the entrance. "Fortuna Major" Gorge said in a sing song voice. The portrait swung open.


	4. What a nice Fireplace

I stepped into a room that looked like a cozy living room. Carpets everywhere, a big fireplace, some small bookshelves, and big windows with window seats, big fluffy sofas and chairs. It was fantastic! I made my way over to the bookshelves; it had a bunch of wizarding books, but none of the muggle books that I love.

"So what do you think?" A voice said from behind me, George, I decided. One of the only ways I can tell them apart is by their voices. I turned around and smiled at him, "I think it's amazing. It's so warm." I plopped down in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth on my back. George sat down next to me.

"So, what do you do all winter, in Minnesota?" he asked me. He probably shouldn't have asked me that. "I read, probably too much for my own good. I love books. I can go anywhere I want, whenever I want, with out having to apperate. I can be anything, and anyone I want. It's one of the best feelings in the world, besides flying."

He smiled at me. "I'm probably boring you, I'll just go then," I said, blushing slightly. "No!" He said, grabbing my hand before I could leave. "I'm not done talking to you yet." He pulled me down, and put his arm around me. I was surprised at how comfortable it was, sitting with his arm around me by the fire. "Tell me about your family" He said, I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "My dad is a Muggle born wizard, his parents both run karate schools. My mom's a muggle; her dad is a horse trainer. I have a two-year-old baby sister, and an eleven-year-old brother. We have the best Christmases ever; we go up to our cabin. I can't remember a Christmas in my life that wasn't spent up at the cabin. My grandpa and I will play the guitar, and we'll all sing Christmas carols. Me, my grandma, grandpa, mom, dad, sister, brother, my other grandma, and my other grandpa, and my uncle, and my aunt and her boyfriend all come up North."

"What about yours?" I ask. I want to know about him now. He smiled down at me, "Well there's Ginny my little sister, Ron, me and Fred, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, then there's mum and dad. But for Christmas Hermione and Harry usually come over too. We have lots of aunts and uncles and cousins, oh yeah. The Weasley's are known for having one of the biggest families in the wizarding world."

He laughed a little, "That seems a little hectic. Your poor mother, she must need a break" He laughed even more, and I joined in. " and I thought my family was big" I shook my head slightly. I could never imagine having that many siblings.

"So, do you want to play the question game?" I asked him, he looked down at me, obviously confused. "What's that?" I smiled "I ask a question, then you, but I have to answer too. Then you ask a question." He chuckled "sounds fun," I laughed. "Okay. What's your favorite color?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes at my simple question "Green, how about yours?" "Blue, Okay your turn"

"What's your favorite candy?" I gave a huge smile " I love anything chocolate." He laughed, "good to know, I love liquorish wands." we smiled at each other. And I let my eyes drift shut.

-George

She hadn't said a word in a long time, in fact, she hadn't moved in a long time. Not that I minded. It felt right, having her tucked under my arm like this. She seems absolutely perfect. When she sat down across from me, I couldn't help but stare at her. She's breathtakingly beautiful. And I know that Fred felt the same way about her friend, what was her name again? Hannah? Haley? Holly, that's it. And both their nicknames, Cat and Smurf, where on earth did those come from?

Well, it's obvious to see where Dylan gets hers. She's so small I thought she was going to be with the first years. I'm pretty sure there are some first years taller than her. But the way she punched Malfoy? That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I was about to knock that slimy git into next week for talking to them like that, but she handled it so well. She's brave, easy to see why she's in Gryffindor.

I picked her up and brought her over to the couch. I didn't want to let her go, but I did, covering her with a blanket in case she got cold. Then I ran upstairs to my dormitory, Lee was asleep, but Fred was waiting for me. "Where the hell have you been mate?" he stood up. "I was downstairs by the fire with Dylan, she fell asleep." Fred went from frowning, to grinning mischievously, "Ah, you got it bad mate." I laughed "Well, your damn right about that." we both laughed at how easily I admitted that laughed.

"So what do you think about her friend?" He smiled, huge. "She's not too bad" I laughed pretty hard. "Okay mate, what ever you say." he glared at me "So when are you going to tell 'Smurf' about your little crush?". That sobered me up. "I'm not going to. I'm just her friend." He laughed, "I'm no girl, but I could see the way she was looking at you mate. The girl was practically drooling at your feet!"

Now that was defiantly not true. She had been calm and collected (save the row she had with Malfoy) the whole tour. "Bugger off Fred. I'm gonna get some shuteye" He rolled his eyes. I closed my eyes and dreamt of a girl, with green eyes and red-brown hair.


	5. BREAKFAST TIME!

**OK, so part of the next chapter is going to be from Rose's POV. Having so much fun writing this! OK. so, This is set during their fourth year, but the ministry thinks that it is not safe enough to have the Tri-Wizard tournament.**

I woke up Liane shouting in my ear, not the first thing I want to hear in the morning. We got ready and headed down with a girl from our dormitory, her name is Luna Lovegood. She's a little odd, but it reminds me of my friends. "Watch out for the naragles, they like to play in the book shelves sometimes," That was the first thing she ever said to me.

Liane and Luna became good friends after Liane almost beat that one girl for calling Luna "Looney". I can't remember her name exactly, Cho something, I'm pretty sure. Any ways, Liane and I both like her a lot. I haven't seen Dylan or Holly since the sorting. I hope they haven't burned anything yet...

-Liane

"I wonder what those two are up to," I said sitting down next to Rose for breakfast. "What ever they're doing, you know it's either stupid or dangerous." she said back, to tell you the truth, it sounds just like them. I'm surprised that neither of them got put in Slytherin.

"Speak of the Devil," I heard Rose mumble. I turned in my seat to see Dylan and Holly walk in with a group of Gryffindors. I stood up and walked over to them, excited about telling them the new ideas I had for my book. The novel I had been working on since seventh grade was almost done. All my friends were in it somewhere, and I was thinking of having Dylan come back as the bad guy in the second book *hint hint wink wink*.

"LIANE!" Dylan shouted, throwing herself at me in a hug. I laughed a little. "How's it going Smurf?", She stopped hugging me at once. Then she turned to Holly, "Wifey! She's being mean to me!" Holly laughed, giving Dylan a small hug, "Don't worry, she doesn't mean it." I laughed, it's a good thing that no one is listening in, they would be so lost right now.

"What are you two up to?" A boy with black hair, and green eyes said. "Who's your friend here?" they laughed. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Liane. Liane, this is Harry Potter." Liane's eyes bugged out of her head. "Like...the Harry Potter?" He blushed. I looked closely at his forehead, "Holly shit!" I screamed, "It is you!" he nodded, keeping his head down. He stuck out his hand "pleased to meet you" he mumbled.

I laughed, "Sorry, That was rude of me. It's nice to meet you Harry." and I shook his hand. He smiled at me, "I'd like you to meet my friends Liane." he motioned to the group of friends Holly and Dylan had walked in with. "These, are my best mates, Ron and Hermione. Ron's twin brothers George and Fred, and over there is Nevil."

"It's nice to meet all of you," I waved Rose over. She walked up, getting a flying tackle hug from Dylan, but unlike me she was braced for it. "This is our friend Rose." She waved awkwardly, she still had Dylan stuck to her side. "It's nice to meet all of you.," she said, quietly. I couldn't help but notice the Nevil guy looking at her. Well, he seems better than Jayedon.

Dylan-

I was happy, we made Laine and Rose finish breakfast with us. Not like they're going to get in trouble or anything. "When do we all have a free period?" I asked, "After next class. We have DA, so it's going to be interesting. Dumbledore got Lupin to come back and teach for us."

He seamed really happy about the whole thing. I wonder who Lupin is, what ever. I'll find out soon enough. "Incoming!" someone shouted. I turned and saw my dad's hawk King, YES! "D! Your dad's hawk!" Holly shouted I snatched the letter out of the air, before it could land in the orange juice. "Shut up every one! I'm trying to read!" Fred laughed, "Why don't you just read it out loud?" "Ok." I said.

"Dylan,

Your mother and I miss you so much! We can't wait to see you for winter break! Your mother and I want you to know that we are going to be visiting your grandpa in Oklahoma for Christmas, but you and your friends from school are welcome to stay at the cabin. Write back as soon as you can!

All our love,

Mom and Dad"

P.S Rhett wants us to add that, just because we're out of state, doesn't mean that you don't have to get him a present. By the way, He's been admiring your old broom. Just in case you don't have a present for him.

"So, you guys up for a vacation?" I ask looking around. "I'd have to tell mum and dad. But I think that they'd be Ok with it." Hermione said. Yes! I looked at all my friends, Holly nodded, she had this look on her face that screamed evil plan. Rose and Liane both shouted, "YES!", at the same time. I looked at my new friends, "can you all come too?" I asked.

The guys looked dumb founded. "Would your parents be all right with boys staying with you?" I grinned mischievously, "They said all my friends from school, that includes you guys...right?" Fred and George smiled. Ron's jaw almost hit the table, "Bloody hell! All you Americans are diabolical!" No doubt he was thinking about the plastic spider Holly had thrown on his bed to wake him up.

"This is going to be so fun! Now you three have to write your mom and dad! All you guys have to come! Cabin trips are crazy!" I looked at my friends, "Same rules as usual?" I asked, they all nodded, grinning along with me. " W-what r-r-rules?" Ron asked. "First person to fall asleep gets pranked. After that, the next person to fall asleep gets pranked too. And in that order, until there's one person left. That person gets immunity for the next night. We play this game when ever we go up to my cabin."

Fred and George smiled, Ron went pale, Harry looked terrified, Hermione, well Hermione face was priceless. "Oh, and no one can tell any one what happens up there! You don't talk to any one about what happened unless they went up with you!" Holly shouted. This was going to be the best Christmas ever

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

"WE GOT THE LETTER!" Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all burst through the Gryffindor common room door. Ron looked like he was about to pass out from excitement, Harry was jumping up and down, and the twins were grinning like idiots.

"Some one go tell Liane and Rose!" Fred said "WE'RE GOING TO MINNESOTA!"


	6. Chapter 6 Part One Cabin Sweet Cabin

"All right guys. Lets go get our rental cars" I said, as we stumbled off the plane. Longest flight ever. "Holly? would you give me a piggy back ride?" She rolled her eyes but nodded. "YAY! Onward Butterscotch Mittens!" she rolled her eyes again "Really? Are we seriously doing this again?" "YES!" I shout, she laughs, "Okay then. Onward we go!"

I feel kind of bad for the people who have no idea what we're talking about...whatever. I look back at Hermione and Fred "I'm not even going to ask." Hermione says. I laugh, come on guys we gotta head out if we're going to make it there to the cabin before we all pass out!" The twins groan, they don't get why we're renting a muggle car. "please tell me, why on earth we have to use a muggle car?" George asks.

"Because silly, it's all part of the experience! You can't go up to the cabin without driving there! Plus, my dad put up some protection spells, the only people who can get there are people who know where it is, and you can't apperate or disaperate on or around the grounds." He nodded.

"Can I help you?", the blonde lady from behind the desk asked us. "Um yes. We have two trucks under the name of Lynch." She nodded, turned around and grabbed two sets of car keys. "Here you are sweetie. Can I help you with anything else?" I smiled "No thank you." She smiled back and nodded.

"LETS HIT THE ROAD!" Liane shouted. We all cheered and raced to get the cars. One was a bright red Chevy, and one was a white Hybrid. "SHOT GUN!" I called and dashed to the front of the Hybrid. Holly and LIane are the only two with a license, so They're both driving everywhere. Liane, Rose, Harry, and Hermione pilled into the Chevy. While Holly, Ron, Fred, George, and myself were stacked into the Hybrid.

"Hey D, are we going to stop at Happy's? Because I'm starving!" I laugh at her. "I am too, so I guess a quick stop wont hurt anyone." I picked up my cell and called Rose, "Hello?" I rolled my eyes, she does have caller ID right? "Hey Rose, We're thinking of stopping at Happy's, you guys game?" I heard the mumble of her saying something to the others in the car, "Yeah, we're all starving, well, not literally. But you know what I mean." I laughed at her, "Yes, I get it. We'll see you guys there!" I looked at Holly. "This is going to be the best two weeks ever!"

-Time Skip-

"All right guys! Get outt'a my truck!" Holly shouted, the guys had fallen asleep. I don't get how though, we had had the radio cranked playing ADELE and The Script the whole way to Happy's. "Wha..." I heard Fred's mumbled reply. "SHE SAID GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF THIS TRUCK SO WE CAN GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" I shouted at them, they all tore ass out of the truck and into Happy's, it's not my fault I'm CWH(Crabby When Hungry)!

We made our way in, it took us almost twenty minuets to figure out what we wanted, and to pay for everything. And another half hour for us to eat everything. "Does anyone want any ice cream? My treat..." Every one shouted "ME!" at the same time. So we all got our ice cream and headed into the trucks.

At least an hour after i had finished my ice cream, we passed "Yellow Dear", when I was about two, I decided that It wasn't a brown dear, it was yellow. So we called it that from now on. "YAY! We're more than half way there!" I shouted. I heard a chorus of "Yes!'s" from the back. I turned on the radio, and "Chasing Pavements" by ADELE came on. Holly and I looked at each other, grinned like idiots, and cranked it up so loud it's surprising we didn't go deaf.

"SHOULD I GIVE UP, OR SHOULD I JUST KEEP CHASING PAVEMENTS? EEEEEEEEEVEN IF IT LEADS NOWHEREEEEEEE!" We sang along until the very end. Then burst out into a fit of giggles. Holly and I love ADELE. Same with our friends. Then we turned onto Loon Lake Dr. "ALMOST THERE!" I squealed, I was so excited!

Finally, we turned into the driveway, the red-brown wood cabin was right in front of us! I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat. I couldn't help it, sometimes a girl just has to spazz. As soon as the truck stopped I jumped out and grabbed the key from under the mat. "Ready for this?" I asked the crowed that had grown behind my back, then I swung the door open.

"WOW" I heard a lot of those, tons of "good to be back"'s, and some "where should I put the luggage"'s. A right guys, I've got a little surprise for you! I had my dad set this up in the old bunk house for when Rhett and I have friends over!" I herded them all to the second floor, pushing them all down the stairs.

Then I heard Holly's voice, "HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!", ha ha I think they found the rooms! My dad had turned the whole bunk house into a hallway with a bunk house for boys, and one for girls, a bathroom for boy's, and a bathroom for girls. It's the "Kid's Corner". And I loved it!

Tomorrow's Christmas, and I still have to wrap the boy's presents, so I left the boy's to explore their bunk house, while I dragged the girls into ours. "OKAY! Let's all get unpacked, then will any one help me wrap the guys presents?". I looked hopefully at Holly, she shook her head, along with Liane, "I'll help you D." Rose said. "Me too. I still need to wrap Ronald's, and Harry's presents!"

It took us at least half an hour to unpack. Then Rose, Hermione, and I went upstairs to wrap presents, but Hermione, Laine, and Holly went to hang out with the boys.

-George

"Come on mate! I want to see how they turned out!" Fred had been begging me to show him the presents since I made him come with me to the jewelry store in Hogsmead. I had been looking for the right present for every one, for so long. And it was killing me, not being able to find one.

So one trip to Hogsmead, I grabbed Fred, and went searching for a gift. Then, in the window of a jewelry store. A golden locket. it was perfect. So I told Fred that I found the perfect thing and that I'd meet him back with every one. He left, so I quickly "Accio'd" my scrap book here. Hermione had made it for me last Christmas. This year I had added a few pictures myself. A picture of mum and I, a picture of me, Fred, Harry, Ron, Holly, Rose, Hermione, Liane, and Dylan standing in front of Hagrid's hut, and my favorite, a picture that Collin Creevery had taken of Dylan and myself sitting under the big willow tree by the lake.

I love that picture of Dylan and I. Collin became obsessed with taking pictures of "The Americans". He sent us dozens of pictures, magical and unmagical alike, but this was the only one I kept.

All of us had gone to visit Hagrid one day, and he had just gotten a camera, and he demanded that he "get a good ole' picture of the lot o' ya." as he had put it. He gave me a copy.

As I walked into the Jewelry store, the man at the front desk rushed over immediately "Can I help you with anything sir?" he asked. I nodded, "I need your help with a Christmas present." He nodded, "And what would that entail" I smiled "You know that locket over in the window?" he nodded, "I need nine of them, seven with Gryffins on the front and two with eagles on the front. For the ones with eagles I need purple gems instead of red. Then, can I get this picture in all of them?"

He laughed, "You know exactly what you want, don't you sir?" I laughed with him and nodded. "How long until I can pick them up?" He smiled "You remind me of me when I was your age. So I'll do you a favor. You just buy the lockets, and I'll do the rest for free." I stared at him "Thank you, thank you so much!" he chuckled "Come and pick them up in about two days"

Two days later I came and picked them up, but with two, I put another picture in. That Picture of Dylan and I under the tree. God I hope she likes this present.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2 CHRISTMAS BABY!

-Holly

Liane and I marched out of the girl's room. "Guys! Let us in!" I yelled as I pounded on the boy's door. There was lot's of noise behind the door, "Ummm we're kind of busy right now. Can you go somewhere else?" I looked at Liane, "Hell no!" I yelled as I kicked the door in.

George was holding a box with the top off, Harry and Ron where on a bed, wearing matching Christmas themed pajamas, and Fred...well Fred had no shirt on. Which I didn't mind, don't get me wrong. Liane and I burst out laughing. It's not every day you see two fifteen year old boys in footie pajamas. I'm going to have fun holding this over them."Nice pajamas boys." I said with a smirk as Liane snickered next to me.

Ron and Harry blushed, a brighter red than Ron's hair. "What are you two doing here?" Fred asked, scurrying to find a shirt. "D, Books, and Mione are wrapping presents for tomorrow morning." I replied with a smile at the thought of sharing Christmas with my favorite people in the world.

"Get up! We've got to set up the Christmas tree, and I am sure as hell not doing it by myself!" The guys jumped to their feet, over the past couple of weeks, these kids have learned to fear Liane and myself, smart of them.

We raced up the stairs and started setting up the tree, "Where the bloody hell are the Christmas lights?" Ron shouted." Right here genius." Dylan said ,handing Ron a long string of small white lights. "Oh," Ron said, "I knew that" We laughed at him." Oh come off it." Ron yelled." Oh calm down Ron. We're just kidding." I said as I punched his shoulder lightly. He smiled sheepishly and whisper "sorry." " It's okay." all us Americans called out. The boys laughed.

"What's with the simultaneous 'sorry'?" Fred asked, "Habit?" We all said at the same time, again, we burst out laughing. "We have to say sorry a lot. We have a tendency to get a little carried away." Rose said. We laughed harder.

Finally, after lot's of time, and swearing, we finished the Christmas tree. I looked towards the fire place and saw a huge pile of wood. YES! FIRE TIME! "I call lighting the first fire!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Grabbing the lighter, I sprinted over to the fire place. Placing the logs just right, and putting two fire starters in, I lit the fire.

"OK! Who wants to sing Christmas songs!" Dylan shouted, grabbing her grandpa's guitar. All us American's screamed yes, but the Brit's had no clue what to do. "Get your slow asses into this living room, and celebrate Christmas the American way!" Liane shouted. Ahhhh, we're so nice to people!

-Dylan

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright..." I looked at my friends, singing along (or in Ron's case, mumbling nonsense and pretending to sing). This was perfect. Of course, we were missing a few friends from FAIR, but still. This was perfect.

We sat there for a long time, just laughing at our own stupidity, and enjoying each others company. After a long time, I raced to the fridge. I wanted to kiss the idiot who left Butterbeer here. "Guys! Look what I found!"

-Time Skip-

"Ok. We have to get these gooses to bed." Holly said to me. Pointing to Harry and Ron. Those two really can't hold their liquor! By their third Butterbeer they were stumbling around like it was their tenth! I laughed at how pathetic they are. "Fred, George! Help us get these two down the stairs and into bed!" I shouted to the two. They jumped to attention. "Anything for you love." George said as he picked up his little brother.

I couldn't help it, I blushed like a crazy person. Fred picked up Harry and threw him over his shoulder, with a wink at Holly he went down the stairs. I looked at Holly, "Was that I wink I saw?" She stared at my face "Is that blush I see?" I laughed "Touché" I said. We stared at each other, stroking our invisible goatee's.

"We're baaaack" Fred said in a sing song tune. "Miss me?" I couldn't help but notice that he looked directly at Holly when he said that. Huh. I don't even care any more! We decided that it would be a good idea to get some sleep before tomorrow.  
>-Time Skip-<p>

"SMURF GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED OR I'LL DROP ALL OF YOUR PRESENTS IN THE LAKE!" Holly shouted in my ear. I groaned "God, Cat! Your going to make me go deaf!" I got out of bed, threw my hair in a sloppy bun and marched up the stairs. "FINALLY!" some one shouted, I didn't know who, until I heard Mione shout "BE POLITE RONALD!" Aahhhh, classic Ron and Hermione, they would make such a cute couple!

We started opening presents, we were going to have quite the mess to pick up. I got The Script's newest CD from Holly, The Lord Of the Rings series from Rose, The Interview With a Vampier movie collection from Liane, a journal from Hermione, a half eaten chocolate box from Ron, Harry just gave me some money, and Fred got me an un eaten box of chocolate.

What surprised me the most was George's gift to all of us. Lockets. Inside everyones was a picture of the group, but inside mine, on the other side was the picture "Creeping Creevery" took of me and George under the willow tree. It was amazing. I loved it so much.

"George?" He looked up at me. "Can I go talk to you for a second?" He nodded, getting up from under the pile of wrapping paper on top of him. We walked over to the kitchen. "George, this locket is beautiful," I started. "So are you." He whispered, so quietly I wasn't even sure it's what he said.

Before I could say anything back, he leaned down and kissed me. Stopping immediately, he looked down and mumbled "sorry" under his breath. I looked at him in surprise. "George wait!" he turned around. I grabbed the front of his tee-shirt, pulling him down to my level, "Who needs mistletoe?" I mumbled, then kissed him.

He stood there shocked for a moment, then began to kiss me back. Then, all of a sudden, we were interrupted by a loud cheering. "IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Some one shouted. I turned, I knew that voice. "Rose? What the hell?" I asked, George just laughed. we walked back over to the fireplace. George sat down in his original spot and pulled me down onto his lap. "Best Christmas ever." He whispered.

Where did Holly and Fred go?" someone(probably Liane) said. We searched and searched. Then finally I heard someone shout, "I FOUND THEM!" We ran to Harry, there, on the deck, was Holly and Fred, totally making out. Holly looked over at me, "What can I say? Great minds think alike."


	8. Chapter 8 FLUFFY or DEADLY?

Kendra-

"DYLAN!" I said, walking down the hall. "LOOK AT MY NEW FRIEND!" I had met a small scared looking child, and decided that she was my new friend. "Kendra, you need to take it down a notch" Holly said. What was she talking about? I was being absolutely normal, hell, I was being quiet for me. "BITCH PLEASE!" I said, Holly rolled her eyes, I had stolen that line from her in seventh grade. I burst out laughing.

"God Kendra, who's that poor little kid you've got with you?" Liane asked, very worried for the little kid. "OH! SHE'S MY NEW FRIEND! I FOUND HER...I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I FOUND HER..." I trailed off, suddenly I caught sight of something shiny. "WINDOW!" I took off, my little friend stumbling behind me.

"KENDRA!" everyone shouted behind me. They know what happens when I take off...the last time I did that our school burned down. "HAHAHAHA" Then Dylan grabbed the hand of my little friend. "NO! MY FRIEND!" I screamed. DYLAN WANTED TO STEAL MY FRIEND! So I tackled my friend in a bear hug. I heard this weird cracking sound...I bet it's nothing. Probably the pretzels in her pocket.

"KENDRA GET UP!" Some one shouted. I stood up, my little buddy was lying in a weird position on the floor. Well now I have to find a new friend. OH! "GUYS! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME TO MEET HIM IN HIS OFFICE FOR SOME DREADFUL NEWS! BUT I COULDN'T FIND HIS OFFICE. SO I WENT BACK TO MY DORMITORY! EVERYTHING AFTER THAT IS JUST A BLUR OF WEIRD COLORS AND SPARKLES..." I trail off, I really like sparkles...

"Earth to Kendra" I hear as Chloe is standing in front of me snapping her fingers in front of my face. I glare at her. She doesn't stop. "WHAAAAAAAAT?" I scream as loud as I can. My friends look around saying things like "So sorry if she scared you" and "Don't worry, we'll make sure she takes her meds tomorrow!" I looked at some of the pictures and started spinning. This is fun. While my friends were apologizing to random people for no good reason, I walked down the hall to the crazy, fun, moving stair case.

-Time Skip-

I had been wandering around for at least and hour, when I found a locked door on the third floor corridor, I saw a big door. I easily undid the lock and stepped in. I FOUND MY NEW FRIEND!

-Holly's POV-

"Shit!" I screamed as I ran down the corridor for my life. And if your wondering, yes I AM the sailor mouth of the group, deal with it. But that's beside the point. People where just blurs as I ran past them yelling for my life. At the end I turned on a dime and yelled,

"KENDRA!" Then everyone knew. They all started to scream and yell as Kendra appeared pulling something behind her." HEY GUYYSSS!" Kendra sang out," LOOK AT MY NEW FRIEEEENNNDDDD!" This would not be good. It was certain.

-Time Skip-

-Dylan

It's been a week since Kendra's attack on the school. What survivors there were, were traumatized for life, and a few students are still in saint Mungo's. Some people might never come out. There's no way that Dumbledore will let her stay after a disaster like this.

Kendra's reign of terror had lasted a full three days until the teachers finally caught her, I love her, don't get me wrong, but if she gets me kicked out of Hogwarts I might just kill her. The great hall was the only room, besides the dorms, that wasn't completely destroyed. Holly and I had been running in front of Fluffy, warning kids and clearing the halls to decrease the injuries.

"Dylan! We've been called up to Dumbledore's office. Every one is waiting for us up there.", my eyes widened is surprise. We are so getting kicked out of here.


	9. Chapter 9 Is Rose really Rose?

YES! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS PART OF THE STORY, STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT ADVENTURE WITH MY FRIENDS!

We were standing in front of Dumbledore, "Well, I don't know what I have to say about all of this. Kendra Lestrange, you are here by expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Along with Dylan Lynch, Natalie Woodrich, Isabella Hogshire, Holly Black, Chloe Sanderson, and Liane Grubb." We looked around, he was forgetting one person, "What about Rose?" Holly asked obviously pissed off, "Well she isn't".

That started a huge uproar, if any one had been paying attention, they would have seen Rose come up behind Dumbledore and start up a whispered conversation with him. "Are you sure about this old friend?" they would have heard Dumbledore mutter, and they would have seen Rose smile in return with her reply of "I have never been as sure of anything else. Their destinies are being mapped out for them as we speak. I have been in hiding for too long dear Albus, it's time I returned to where I am needed."

They would have seen Dumbledore pull his wand out of his robes. They would have heard the spell he uttered. They would have had time to react before they fell unconscious, and they would have heard Dumbledore turn to a now different looking Rose and say "I hope you know what your doing old friend." Before they took off into the night, for a new life, and a new journey.

_**TO**____**BE**____**CONTINUED**_


End file.
